Douglas Duck and the Gorilla
Douglas Duck and the Gorilla is a Douglas Duck animated short. Synopsis One stormy night, Douglas and his nephews overhear the radio announcer, Breckenridge, notify the listeners that a gorilla named August has escaped from the city zoo. The nephews pale with fright, and Douglas laughs at them. As a prank, Douglas frightens his nephews with gorilla hands to make it seem as if he is August. The nephews spotted Douglas from the keyhole and to retaliate on their uncle, the nephews dress up in a gorilla suit and lay under Douglas on the armchair (''which Douglas was sit on the armchair to read a book''), and eat Douglas's lollipop while Douglas is unawared at one point. Douglas heard the crunchy noise and discovered the sharp teeth and stare up at the fake gorilla, pale with great fright, he rushed away, the nephews popped up from the suit and all laughed hysterically. At the same time, the real August appears in front of the window and breaks into the house. August then let out an enormous roar, the nephews dashed away, still wearing the suit, and Douglas, who was hiding beneath the umbrella, spotted them and their disguised gorilla suit and ranted to chase them, and August has appeared in front of them, the triplet escaped, but Douglas momentarily assumes that August is the triplets' disguise and hollered at the triplet and use the umbrella poked and grabbed August from outside to inside before spotting them. When Douglas realize that August isn't the fake, he trembled and almost fainted, when the radio says you can master any wild animal by looking them straight in the eye, Douglas stares at August's eye; however, as it turn out its pupil only forms a tombstone reading "Here lies a dead duck". As August was about to bite Douglas alive, Douglas shoves an umbrella into August's mouth and escaped, making August momentarily stop fighting. Douglas and his nephews quietly tiptoe away, but one of them accidentally spill some candle wax on Douglas' buttock and later burned Douglas' back, Douglas' head formed a boiling kettle, and Douglas angrily driven the triplets away and his hand got burned on the doorknob due to the candle's heat, yet again, he later tiptoe away on his own, but he unfortunately crosses paths with August, who was stand on his head, and Douglas didn't even realized until his buttock hinted him, and August started to chasing Douglas. August chases Douglas through his decrepit house, causing a lot of havoc of the house, like scraped the column, smash the ceiling, and destroy the wooden plank from the table, and they finally meet up on the gateleg table. August pushes the table to try to flatten Douglas and bite Douglas' tail, but it poked August in his eye. Amid all these things, with the help of the radio announcer, the nephews use a tear gas in the hope that to stop August, and it successfully subdues August, but affects Douglas as well. Tearing up, August and Douglas console one another as the cartoon closed. Sound Effects Used *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER ROLL AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 (Intl.) *Hollywoodedge, Double Wooden Crunc CRT030803 *Sound Ideas, BEAR - GROWL, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, BEAR - GROWL, ANIMAL 03 *Hollywoodedge, Rug Shook Out CRT030606 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 *Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 (1st part only) *Sound Ideas, BEAR - GROWL, ANIMAL 01 *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057701 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058304 (Cut short) *Hollywoodedge, Fast Rhythm Metal Im CRT039001 *Disney - SIREN WHISTLE ZING 01 *Hollywoodedge, Honk With Cymbal Crash CRT033005 *Hollywoodedge, Xylophone Ascendin CRT045701 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 *Hollywoodedge, Double Wooden Crunc CRT030803 Characters *Douglas Duck (voiced by Don Barclay) *Henry, David and Lewis (voiced by Don Barclay) *August the Gorilla (voiced by Jimmy MacDonald) *Breckenridge (voiced by David Arthur) Releases Television *''Shires' Halloween Treat'' *''Good Morning, Matthew, episode #79 *A Shires Halloween'' *''Douglas's Quack Attack'', episode #93 Home video VHS *''Michael Shires Cartoon Classics: Scary Tales'' *''Michael Shires Cartoon Classics: Douglas's Scary Tales'' *''Henry, David and Lewis Greatest Hits'' *''Shires' Halloween Treat'' Laserdisc *''Michael Shires Cartoon Classics: Scary Tales'' *''Michael Shires Cartoon Classics: Douglas's Scary Tales / Halloween Haunts'' DVD *''Michael Shires Treasures: The Chronological Douglas, Volume 2'' Notes At one point, Douglas's tail gives August an eye-poke, one of the signature moves of the Three Stooges. Credits *Director: James Kennedy (uncredited) *Story: Carl Beck, Bob Beck, Nick Germanetti, James Howard, Art Scott, Bob Moore, Cap Palmer, Roy Wallace, Frank Tashlin, Arthur Davis (all uncredited) *Assistant Director: Ernest Nelson (uncredited) *Sound Director: C.O. Stevens (uncredited) *Sound Recording: Harold J. Scott (uncredited) *Animation: Martin Ansolabehere, J.W. Williams, George Germanetti, George Nelson, Charles Nelson, James Michaels, James Kennedy, Don Lusk (all uncredited) *Layout: Ron Graham, McLeonard Stewart (all uncredited) *Backgrounds: Howard Dunn (uncredited) *Effects Animation: Al Gentle (uncredited) *Film Editor: Levitow Robertson (uncredited) *Music: Oliver Williams (uncredited) *Orchestrations: Eddie Kilfeather (uncredited) *Ink and Paint: Warren Johnson (uncredited) *Camera: Max Morgan (uncredited) Category:1944 shorts Category:Douglas Duck shorts Category:Henry, David and Lewis shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Shires films Category:Featured shorts Category:Films Category:Halloween productions